


There's no such a thing as too much pancakes.

by GabbyD



Series: The Domestic Life of Cable and Deadpool [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ohh! Breakfast in bed!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's no such a thing as too much pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's no such a thing as too much pancake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905096) by [GabbyD BR (GabbyD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR). 



Nathan opened his eyes confused at being woken up with kisses, Wade's face centimeters away from his. It wasn't common for Wade to wake up before him.

"G'morning, Nate!" Wade declared excited, throwing himself at his side and hugging him.

"... Good morning?" Nathan said tired, yawning and stretching. "What happened for you to be awake so early?"

"Ah, you know. Since we did it hard last night..." Wade gave emphasis to the last part, insinuating, making Nathan smile. "My healing factor ended up restoring my energies a little early than normally. Happens." He shrugged.

"Sorry about that."

"About what? For one of the best nights of my life?" Wade asked, supporting his head on his hand. "Relax, I'm used to it."

Nathan felt a little pang of guilt. He really had gone a little too hard on Wade last night.

"More important than that!" Wade got up in a jump, startling Nate, and went to a corner of the bedroom.

Just now, completely awake, he noticed the pink apron with "Kiss the Merc" wrote on it that Wade was wearing and the small table on the ground next to the door.

"I made you pancakes!"

Ohh! Breakfast in bed!" Nathan smiled, watching Wade lay the small table on his lap, taking the silverware with a hurry. "I wonder what I did to deserve all this."

"You know very well what you did to deserve this." Wade said malicious, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

Nathan's laughter filled the room, making Wade's smile even bigger.

"Go on, take a bite!" He hurried curious.

"Ah, of course!" He put one piece on his mouth, humming in pleasure at the flavor. He drank a little of the coffee before swallowing it down. "It's delicious, Wade." he complimented, taking another bite.

Wade seemed thoughtful. "So you liked it?"

"Yes, of course." The merc sighed relieved.

"Great!" He smiled innocently. "Because there's still like a thousand pancakes waiting in the kitchen!"


End file.
